


Shota Shenanigans

by Viali7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathtub Sex, Canon Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shota, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viali7/pseuds/Viali7
Summary: “What happened.” Levi’s eyes were wide in shock, but he kept his voice even as he stared his boyfriend up and down.“I... I’m not sure,” Eren admitted, twisting his hands in his now adorably-oversized shirt. “I was doing experiments with Hange, and I got really tired, and... when I came out of my Titan I looked like this...” His lower lip wobbled; it seemed as if his emotions had reverted to a childlike state, just as his body had. His eyes glimmered faintly as if he were about to cry. “Levi, help me!”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	Shota Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a poll on twitter asking what kind of problematic eren x levi smut I should write yesterday evening, and shotacon won! here's the result, typed at 1am on my Notes app

“...Eren?”

“Yes?”

“What happened.” Levi’s eyes were wide in shock, but he kept his voice even as he stared his boyfriend up and down.  
“I... I’m not sure,” Eren admitted, twisting his hands in his now adorably-oversized shirt. “I was doing experiments with Hange, and I got really tired, and... when I came out of my Titan I looked like this...” His lower lip wobbled; it seemed as if his emotions had reverted to a childlike state, just as his body had. His eyes glimmered faintly as if he were about to cry. “Levi, help me!”

“Shh, it’s ok,” the older man soothed, kneeling to look Eren in the eye. _Shit, he’s so small now._ “Hey, let’s go take a nice warm bath. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Eren nodded, sniffing slightly, and let his captain lead him into the bathroom, his little fingers laced in between Levi’s. _So cute._  
It didn’t take long to run the bath full of nice, hot water and lavender-scented bubbles. Eren giggled as Levi undressed him, inadvertently brushing his knuckles against the boy's stomach when he pulled his shirt off. “That tickles!”

Levi couldn’t help but grin. After slipping out of his own gear and clothing, he lifted Eren into the bath, then settled in beside him.  
“Isn’t this nice?” he sighed, leaning back into the warm water.

But Eren had other plans. He slid under the water, moving toward Levi while emitting bubbles from his nose and mouth noisily, like a predator failing miserably at stealth. When he was practically in Levi’s lap he popped up and shook his head violently, spraying droplets all over the older man’s face and neck.

“Oi, brat! What’s gotten into you?”

Eren didn’t answer, only settled himself against Levi with a contented hum, pressing his slippery back to his captain’s firm chest. He remained still for a moment, fooling Levi into thinking that he might actually get to enjoy his bath. Until he started moving again.

“Eren!” Levi scolded, mortified by the sensation of...a young boy... bouncing enthusiastically in his lap. The suds made everything delightfully slick, and he had to fight back a groan when his rapidly filling cock slipped between Eren’s smooth thighs.

“What’s wrong?” the boy asked innocently. Too innocently. Levi narrowed his eyes and grabbed Eren firmly by the hips, holding him in place.

“If you’re going to tease me like that... while you’re.. like this,” Levi rasped, “you’d better be prepared to face the consequences.”

“Oh?” Eren’s eyes twinkled, so huge and alluring in his elfin face. He stuck out his small pink tongue, daring Levi to get on with it.

“Yeah,” the older man groaned, and with that he was bucking up between Eren’s thighs, no longer caring what form his lover was in. Had the boy’s legs felt so plush before? Levi moved one hand to cup Eren’s little behind, squeezing at the flesh there and making his boyfriend whine.

“You like that?” Levi muttered, leaning down to nip at the shell of Eren’s ear. “Like me using you as a little fuck doll? I’m humanity’s strongest, I can throw you around at any size, but this is awfully convenient, isn’t it? Tch. I bet you have some dirty fantasy of me tearing open your tiny little hole while you’re still in this form, don’t you? Nasty brat.” As he spoke, Levi used one hand to continue lifting Eren up and slamming him back down, the other to pinch the boy’s nipples and make him cry out. “You look so pure, so naive, but you really just want to be ruined by my cock. Isn’t that right, baby?” And with that, Levi let his hand fall further, circling two fingers around Eren’s underdeveloped penis. A few strokes was all it took to have the boy spilling into the bath water, and Levi helped dirty it even more when Eren clamped his thighs around his captain’s cock just a little tighter than before.

“Hah... Eren, baby... that was so good, maybe you should stay like this, hmm?”

The boy turned around immediately, a sulky frown replacing his look of bliss. “Are you saying you don’t like me at fifteen?!”

Levi chuckled. “Calm down, brat. I like you no matter what.”

“I like you too,” Eren murmured shyly, snuggling up against Levi’s chest.

“I know, Eren. But let’s get out of this bath and dry off before we catch cold. Maybe if you get some sleep, you’ll be back to normal in the morning.”

“Really? You think so?” Eren perked up instantly.

“Who knows? But it’s worth a try. You can even sleep in my bed tonight.”

That sealed the deal. Eren happily hopped out of the bath, looking like an eager puppy—if he had a tail, it would have been wagging—and scampered off to bed.

When Levi joined him a few minutes later, after draining the bath and scrubbing away the faint soap ring that had formed, he found a teenage Eren stretched out snoring.

“Tch. I didn’t even get to fuck him properly. Typical.”  
  



End file.
